Edge of Sixteen Or Call Me When You're Older
by Verdot
Summary: Nathan gets roped into making sure Amber doesn't get into trouble one night.


Nathan never liked to be in the GeneCo building long. He much preferred his own ghost, and even as she berated him, it was better than myriad of them that the building brought on, hissing and whispering in a chorus. And those were just the ones he didn't see.

He must have missed when the only daughter of the GeneCo empire grew up, because he almost didn't recognize her. Nathan wouldn't have registered her at all--he didn't even register the Genterns anymore, who were designed to be noticed--if not for the fact she was shouting most shrilly at Rotti in his office.

"That's not _fair_ Daddy!"

He especially never liked to be called into the office, as Rotti always managed some sly reminder of things that cackled enough at him without help. But if he was occupied with the tantrums of one of his children, Nathan could possibly avoid that.

"Amber, we have an agreement. Nothing after hours. You're sixteen, precious."

Amber? When had she changed her name?

"But you never made Luigi and Pavi stay home!"

"Luigi and Pavi are _boys._ You're a pretty young girl."

It was very strange to Nathan that Rotti held some of the same ideas about raising daughters, if a little less harsh. His bodyguards had noticed him come in, and one smirked at him. But the Largos remained fixated on each other. He put down the bag he'd been requested to bring up to this level and inched back towards the elevator. If he didn't pay attention to them, they didn't exist and he could get back to the elevator without any incident.

He almost didn't realize he was being spoken to, so used to the hiss of his name in the back of his consciousness. _Nathan._

"I said I'll take Nathan with me then!"

He never liked the feeling of everyone in a room looking at him. He'd become a surgeon specifically to avoid this kind of scrutiny, the kind that made part of him want to jump out of his skin. The bodyguards were always watching, it was part of their job, but to have Rotti's eyes narrowed at him and Ca--Amber's--large bright doll-like ones look up at him expectantly was almost more than he could handle that day.

And Rotti laughed. "_Nathan?_" It was clear that the thought amused him. If Nathan wanted to get out of this room without any incidents, he was likely going to have to play to that good humor.

"It wouldn't be out of my way to watch her."

He had his _own_ daughter to watch, why was he volunteering to keep an eye on Rotti's? Surely he could have thought of a better way to get out of sight. And it was clear that Amber was almost more surprised than he was. Obviously she'd meant it as a joke.

But Rotti took it seriously. "Well Nathan, if you expect to keep our _agreement_ you'll be sure to bring my little girl back unharmed."

Of course, he was talking more about him harming her than harm coming to her from other people. It was an implication, but a loud one. _You're a monster, Nathan._

"She will be safe."

_ooo_

Amber was smart, like all the Largos were. Smart, but foolish. She obviously underestimated exactly how much of a buzzkill he could be.

"I'm bored. You'd think a Repo Man would know how to have a good time."

"I am not here to entertain."

Would Shilo develop like this? He began to worry that he was spoiling her. Not that he had as many resources as Rotti Largo at his disposal in order to spoil his child rotten, but the fear was there every time that Amber rolled her eyes. And she used to be quite a sweet child, he recalled. Marni always talked of her fondly.

"What are you, _dead?_ I really don't get how a stiff like you could steal my mom."

He winced.

"Oh, right, she didn't get to be my mom." She was really too young to have that bitter of a tone. Luigi, maybe, but not Amber. He couldn't meet her eyes, which he realized should have been brown. Already starting to change herself? Did he even remember what it was like being a teenager?

Thankfully, something sparkly walked past.

"Let's go where they're going!"

Even if he wasn't of the world really at all anymore, his Repo work certainly sent him into it enough. It was exactly that type; young looking, sparkling signs of pure vanity that he tended to take the most repossessions from. And his near violent form of paternal protectiveness told him under no certain terms was Amber to be exposed to those sorts.

"Certainly not."

She started to pout like a child would if they didn't get their candy, and then something sly crept up in her expression. Nathan had been tied to GeneCo long enough to know that when a Largo got that look, it meant he was likely to get something dislocated on some crazy job or hear voices even louder for weeks. He was almost starting to prefer the physical harm.

"I could make it worth your while." Her tone was husky and entirely _wrong._

"You're a bit young, Amber."

"You want me to call you daddy then?"

"Wh-what? No."

"Oh that's right, you only substitute with blood relations."

He had no idea why the sixteen-year-old daughter of his employer coming on to him was at all _confusing._ This was clearly a _hell no_ type of situation. But things had never quite been right--well, even less than they were before--since he'd lost Marni. And the hiss of _go on, teach her a lesson_ that was drowning out the sounds of the street around them was clearly not good.

Nathan nearly jumped when she touched his shirt. "Go."

"Really?"

"Call me when you want to go back home."

She grinned, did a little hop, and skipped on after the beautiful people. He realized he hadn't weighed the consequences, but he didn't like situations that let the control slip. And he desperately needed some sense of control if he was going to bring back the only Largo daughter in one piece.

_ooo_

To her credit, she did call him. To her fault, she was drunk.

"You can't go home yet."

"But I'm tiiiired."

"No, you're drunk. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Coffee."

Despite the heinous nature of his job, there were surprisingly normal rituals to it sometimes. After all, most of his jobs were at night, when people were at their most vulnerable and easiest to find; he had to have a way to stay awake sometimes. While he never went into the place in his entire Repo getup, the owners of the place weren't the sorts to ask questions. And what sort of little cafe in such a city would have owners and employees that asked questions anyway?

He realized that Amber had managed to loose the various modesty keeping parts of her clothing--likely on purpose--so he took off his sweater and tried to cocoon her in it as best as he could. Hopefully no one would notice her wardrobe malfunctions once they got back to the building.

She chattered about something he wasn't listening to while he got her an expresso. But she wasn't really talking to him anyway. Amber was still in the party with all the glittery people, all the sorts that existed to ruin lives. _Don't be coy, you ruin lives too._

She'd probably snuck out already a few times before, she wouldn't have nearly as good instincts at finding trouble if this was a first time thing. Or maybe some children were just bad seeds? He didn't want to believe that. Because if he was any indication, Shilo would turn out as the worst seed imaginable. But no, there was some of Marni in her. Of course not.

"I feel a lot more steady now, we should head back."

He was silent on the walk back, and Amber managed not to have too much of the cliched walk of shame, even wrapped up in an oversized man's sweater. There was almost a strange sort of innocence to that, even if she was sixteen and already changing her eyes and wearing hair extensions and killer high heels. Or maybe he was projecting onto her what he hoped for.

They reached a camera blind spot near the GeneCo building--something that Marni had shown him before she had left Rotti--and decided to leave an impression. He was already under the thumb of one, well maybe two, Largos, he didn't need to be under the thumb of another. He could almost wrap his entire hand around her skinny teenage neck.

"This is the only time."

With her eyes open so wide, she almost looked a little like Mag. He didn't squeeze, in fact he barely had a hold on her, but it was just a warning, even if there was always a bit of a thrill he got when he had someone in a near fatal position.

Once the shock wore off, she realized she could speak. "Yes... the only time." He let go. She still could tell Rotti, or maybe even Luigi, but he had a feeling she wouldn't. She had gotten what she wanted for now.

He walked her all the way up to her floor. They weren't stopped.

Nathan could feel the noose loosening as he started to go back to the elevator to go home, make sure Shilo was sleeping alright...

"Hey Nathan?"

Amber was obviously practiced at the launch and hang, something that made sense for a girl with brothers. Even with her high heels on, her feet dangled when she hung onto his neck to be right at eye level. She used this to kiss him on the nose.

"Thanks. Maybe in a couple years?"

And with that, she dropped and scampered back to her room, leaving Nathan wondering just what the hell Amber was going to do to him in a couple years.


End file.
